A Mermaids Test
by animerules4ever
Summary: The Crystal Pearl, The Ivory Crab, The Sapphire Shell, The Amber Comb, And The Water of Youth. Each Belonging to one mermaid. But they are the hands of a human. The mermaids are supposed to get it back. But what happens if your falling in love with the Enemy. My First fic, so please no flames
1. Charater Profiles

A Mermaids Test

(Pokémon Style)

No one's POV

Ten years ago...

A little girl swam up to the surface. The girl had bright orange hair, green eyes and unusually... a light green mermaid tail. Her name was Misty.

Around the same time, there was a guy who was walking along the beach. He had jet black hair, black eyes and he was... well... human.

His name was Ash.

Since Misty didn't see him, she began to climb a rock, her green tail glowing. Then she started to sing:

_We've been waiting for the sun_  
_We've been waiting for the sun_  
_To come out and play_  
_All these rainy days_  
_Are getting old._

_We've been waiting for the stars_  
_We've been waiting for the stars_  
_Just to light the way_  
_And take the night away_  
_And paint us gold._

She began to flip her tail. At this point Ash noticed.

_So no one can catch us_  
_Nothing can change this_  
_Covered in stardust_  
_Things all glowing_  
_Jumping off the edge_  
_Reaching for the moon_  
_Living everyday_  
_And things all go like_  
_Oohhooo oho oho oho oho oohhooo (3x)_

_We are waiting on a dream_  
_We are waiting on a dream_  
_So we go to sleep_  
_But nothing happens when_  
_We wait too long_  
_So we'll go and_

_No one can catch us_  
_Nothing can change this_  
_Covered in stardust_  
_Things all glowing_  
_Jumping off the edge_  
_Reaching for the moon_  
_Living everyday_  
_And things all go like_  
_Oohhooo oho oho oho oho oohhooo (3x)_

_Oho oho oho oho oho oh hey! (3x)_  
_Oho oho oh hey!_  
_Oho oho oho oho oh hey! (3x)_  
_Oho oho ohhh_  
_yeah yeah_

_No one can catch us_  
_Nothing can change this_  
_Covered in stardust_  
_Things all glowing_  
_Jumping off the edge_  
_Reaching for the moon_  
_Living everyday_  
_And things all go like_

_No one can catch us_  
_Nothing can change this_  
_Covered in stardust_  
_Things all glowing_  
_Jumping off the edge_  
_Reaching for the moon_  
_Living everyday_

"That was amazing," Ash shouted "How did you sing like that?"

And, in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

But Ash never stopped thinking about her...

And so did the girl.

* * *

At The Age of 16,

Tails glitter and shine.

There is test,

For the amazing and kind.

Mermaids must find the hidden items,

Five gold sea-treasures.

The Crystal Pearl,

The Ivory Crab,

The Sapphire Shell,

The Amber Comb,

And The Water of Youth.

But beware,

These Items are in the protection,

of Five humans.

Each with a special talent.

It is up to you from now on,

And so begins,

A Mermaids Test.

* * *

**_Charater__ Pro__files_**

**Name: Misty Katsumi Waterflower**

**Species: Mermaid**

**Power****: Controlling Water**

**Skill/Talent: Mind Reading  
**

**Relatives: Sisters Lily, Daisy and Violet**

**Mission/Goal: To get back the five 'sea-treasures'**

xxx

**Name: Leaf Rifu Green  
**

**Species: Mermaid**

**Power****: Controlling Plants**

**Skill/Talent: Controlling Emotions  
**

**Relatives: Her younger sister Apuri  
**

**Mission/Goal: To get back the five 'sea-treasures'**

xxx

**Name: Dawn Hikari Berlitz  
**

**Species: Mermaid**

**Power****: Controlling Light**

**Skill/Talent****: Connecting with Pokemon**

**Relatives: Johanna and her brother Lucas  
**

**Mission/Goal: To get back the five 'sea-treasures'**

xxx

**Name: May Hikaru Maple  
**

**Species: Mermaid**

**Power****: Controlling Fire**

** Skill/Talent: Reading and Displaying people's memories  
**

**Relatives: Caroll, Norman and Max  
**

**Mission/Goal: To get back the five 'sea-treasures'**

xxx

**Name: Aqua-Marina Mizu Ningyo  
**

**Species: Mermaid**

**Power: Manipulating Air  
**

**Skill/Talent: Making sound into visual stories/pictures  
**

**Relatives: Her father Kyōshi shīto  
**

**Mission/Goal: To get back the five 'sea-treasures'**

xxx

_Note: These people from here to the end will only come in later chapters._

xxx

**Name: Marina ****Gekijō****Rēsu**

**Species: Human**

**Power: None**

**Skill/Talent: Acting**

**Relatives: Her little sister Lirit**

**Mission/Goal: None**

xxx

**Name: Zoey Kēki Nozomi  
**

**Species: Human**

**Power: None**

**Skill/Talent: Fighting  
**

**Relatives: ****Her Cousin Jordan**

**Mission/Goal: None**

xxx

**Name: Harriet  
**

**Species: Human**

**Power: None**

**Skill/Talent: Music/Songwriting  
**

**Relatives: None**

**Mission/Goal: None**


	2. Signing Up

Hi guys, AR4E here

Sorry about the old 'A Mermaids Test' I just didn't know how to continue it, so I make a new story which is this story that you will be reading.

Pokemon is (unfortunately) **NOT **owned by me. If it was, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Leaf will be real.

I am also willing to accept readers ideas so post it to me and I will do them.

**P.S. **If you want to know who Aqua-Marina is look at the bottom of my page - there is a list of OC characters.

* * *

A Mermaids Test

Chapter 1: Applying

' '- Fashion Brands

**_Present Day..._**

As the mermaids walked up to the beach they each had the same level of worry and excitement. They had never been out of the sea before. Surprisingly none of them were wet.

Misty was wearing a blue _'Animal'_ top, that had a sequin design of a dolphin, with white leggings, that had turquoise wave patterns on it - at the bottom, and a cream colored _'pull and bear'_ crop sweatshirt. She had blue and green _'Jimmy Choo'_ flip flops which had the blue straps hooked around her ankle. Her hair was down with a blue horsea hair clip with a pearl at the end of the tail. She is the fastest and came up to the surface first.

May was wearing a red Haslemere Hoodie, that covered her black and brown shirt, with white short shorts and red trainers. Her hair was it's normal style. Dawn was wearing coral pink dress that reached her knees and a dark pink cardigan that reaches her waist. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a waterlily hairclip holding her hair. Leaf was wearing a green and turquoise top with jet-black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket.

Aqua-Marine (A.M for short) was wearing a lilac short dress that came to her waist and a long-sleeved amber satin jacket. She was also wearing a lilac and amber scarf and no shoes. Her hair was in a bun with waves (hair) coming from the back, it waves secured with a gold comb that has lilac and amber gemstones on. Aqua-Marine is the youngest of the five.

* * *

**_Time Skip..._**

They were all at their flat. It was an eight bedroom house. It had five rooms, one kitchen, one living room and one guest bedroom.

"Ok, first things first," Leaf said "Finding the items" **NONE** of them were listening

"Guys, why do we have to do this to graduate?" Dawn moaned annoyingly

"We just do. I'm more concerned about how they put it down. Did they have to put it in a riddle, I can't understand half of it" May turned the paper upside down.

"Focus!" Misty shouted "So, who is going to find which items?"

"How about this," Dawn started "We draw straws"

_Next Day -**XxX**\- Next Day_

**Aqua-Marine's POV**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

I woke up 1) In a silver room, 2) In clothes I didn't know I had and 3) Without my mermaid tail. The room I was in had silver walls, silver floor and a turquoise carpet. There was a 4-poster bed made out of birch tree wood and painted light turquoise and gold. I had a walk-in closet, painted light turquoise and gold, a desk, a TV, computer, and a whole bunch of other things - all of which painted (surprise) light turquoise and gold. I looked at my alarm clock that said 6:00.

The only things that were mine was my horsea and all my other Pokemon, in their pokeballs, and my suitcase that has nothing in it.

The morning was a blur, I couldn't remember anything, and only after 5 minutes of hard thinking did I remember...

**_Flashback_**

_"How about this," Dawn started "We draw straws"_

_"Drawing straws, isn't that a bit too unorganized?" Leaf asked_

_"I think it's fine" For once I actually spoke up..._

_"It's great," May stated, ignoring me. ...and, like always, they just go by as if I don't exist. "If we don't like it, we can just swap."_

_"Misty?"_

_"I only care if we get it done" she said calmly_

**_Flashback Ended_**

So now I have to find the ...wait for it... Amber Comb.

If I remember correctly Dawn has the water of youth, Misty has the crystal pearl, May has the sapphire shell and Leaf is hunting the ivory crab.

I got out of bed and walked to my walk-in closet. I had alot of clothes since Leaf and Dawn took us shopping yesterday. Since I couldn't decide I got dressed in a turquoise dress - that went just above my knees – with a silver belt, a silver cardigan, silver jeans and some turquoise flip-flops. I desided to put my hair in a plait that's tied with a turquoise and silver ribbon. As you can tell, turquoise and silver are my favourite colours.

When I went downstairs I wasn't surprised that only Misty was there, since it's normally like that.

"Hi" Misty uttered.

"Hi" I answered.

As I was getting cereal out from the cupboard Leaf and Dawn came down.

Leaf was wearing a Green short-sleeved top with light green shorts and jacket. She had her hair into a messy bun and her fringe in a sparkly green clip. Green high-heels adorn her feet. Dawn was wearing a pink and black top with black shorts and a black leather coat. Her hair was left down but still had her clips in it, this time pink. Pink sandals adorned her feet. Misty was wearing a light blue short-sleeved top with dark blue jogging bottoms. Her hair was in its normal side pony-tail and her had blue and white trainers on.

"May not awake yet?" I asked. All of us knew the answer to that.

"Can someone go wake her?" Misty asked in monotone.

"I'll go" I answered, receiving lots of thank-you's and your-the-best's.

Let's just say May is not the easiest person to wake-up. By 9:00 we were all eating breakfast.

May was wearing a red top with red trousers and red jackets, trainers and bandanna. Her Hair was in it's normal puppy ears.

"So were should we start looking?" I asked

"hdkiose abskru iabvg gtksz" May 'spoke'

"MAY, SWALLOW YOUR FOOD" Misty shouted, as always.

"I said, How about in town."

"Well then, what are we waiting for, LETS GO!"

**_Time Skip..._**

We were now in the middle of Cerulean City trying to find a good place to look. Right now, we had six ideas.

Idea 1: Cerulean City Gym (Misty's Idea)

Idea 2: Poke Mart (Leaf's Idea)

Idea 3: Viridian Forest (Also Leaf's Idea, which Misty screamed at)

Idea 4: Food Stores (May's Idea)

Idea 5: Clothes Stores. (Dawn's idea)

Idea 6: (my personal favourite) We give up, go home, say we couldn't find the gems and that they are lost to the world.

Of course that would cause a huge panic in the sea. But still ... WHO CARES

We split up into pairs.

Dawn and Leaf - Forest and Poke Mart

Misty and May - Cerulean City Gym and Food Stores

Me - Clothes Stores

**xXx**

After 30 minutes of looking, I couldn't find a thing until the strangest thing happened...

**_Flashback_**

_I was in a store called 'Indigo Blue'. I was just minding my own business when I bumped into someone. Being the nice and shy person I am, I screamed at him._

_"HEY! Don't you think you can just do th..." _

_It wasn't my fault I stopped short, It was because..._

_1\. He was handsome._

_2\. He has the sweetest eyes and_

_3\. Around his neck, in a silver chain, was... The Crystal Pearl._

**_Flashback Ended_**

I wanted to tell Misty, since she's supposed to be searching for The Crystal Pearl, but she was on the other side of the city and but the time I would get to her the guy would have already gone. So I could just make a mental note of what he looked like. That and I could follow him.

It was pretty hard following that guy 'cause every 5 or so seconds he would turn around and see if anybody was watching him. I followed him down through the whole mall, it was like he was sending me on a wild goose chase. I was just blocking behind a wall when I saw him walk past some church-like building. It was massive. It had 4 towers - each facing north, south, east and west - and on top of each of those towers was one church bell. The outside looked like it had come out of a fairytale, the walls were washed in white and the doors didn't have a speck of dust or dirt. But that was only the building, around it was a amazing garden filled with flowers of all kinds, a wall around the garden and gates blocking every entrance. There was a signboard saying _'Cerulean Palace - Entry Application - Last Day To Apply'._

It was then I got a brillant idea.

Without telling anyone, I stopped following the guy and went inside. I went to a desk that had just ten applications left. I put in all the necessary information, signed all our names and put it in the applications box that was beside the table.

Lets just hope the others aren't mad at me...


	3. Part 1

Hi, It's AR4E here...

*Squeal* I can't believe I forgot about the story, I am so happy I found it.

_I don't own pokemon._

**Plasma57**\- _The Crystal Pearl_

The Crystal Pearl is a peach - colored orb that controls the heat of the sea. If not 'under the sea' (;D) the ocean will be out of balance and seas will become either extremely hot or extremely cold and will become a danger the world. The Crystal Pearl has to have a host to wield its power.(?) The sea can sometimes become so hot it can burn land and so cold it would turn into ice.

_The Ivory Crab_

The Ivory Crab is a ivory - colored jade crab that has a say in all the wildlife of the sea. If not 'under the sea' the animals, sea and land would go wild and ballistic and start attacking everybody, but all over time. The Ivory Crab changes color every day and if it's near to the sea or not.

That's all I've done for now.

Anyway this is A Mermaids Test Chapter 2 Part 1. Hope you like it!

* * *

A Mermaids Test

Chapter 2 Part 1

**_Dawn's POV_**

I am so angry at AM. How DARE she apply us to a school we don't even know about, without asking before. _'I'll take care of it, everything will be fine'_ she says. Take care of it? She can barely take care of her own Pokémon. Let alone take care of this.

My first day was horrible. I got mystery meat throw all over me, I have this awful homeroom teacher, I got hit on by my partner in history class, but, worst of all, I have to sit next to a hard, tough wall of flesh that has no emotion.

Well, my ranting really won't make much sense unless you know what happened...

_**This Morning**_

I woke up to the sun streaming in my eyes. Misty was in my room, pulling back the curtains. She had a white long-sleeved vest with orange shorts and was bare feet.

"Rise 'n' shine, Dawn. AM's making breakfast!" Misty said, loudly. I groaned, sitting up, and took everything in, from the white walls to the pink carpet; it was all real. I scrambled out of bed, when Misty was waking May, and walked over to my closet. Taking out a light pink spaghetti-strap shirt, a white button up shirt, pink ballet flats and black jeans. I got changed and walked downstairs. Leaf was at the table - wearing white long sleeved shirt, green trousers and green heels. Around her neck was a green butterfly necklace (made out of glass) - and AM was cooking pancakes. I sat down at the table.

"Were should we search next?" I asked Leaf.

She stopped playing with her chikorita and looked up at me. "I was thinking we could search the forest some more and maybe outside the city"

"But the reason we are in Cerulean City is because the sea treasures are here, it would make no sense to leave." Misty commented, walking downstairs. May was right behind her, rubbing her eyes sleepily. But soon she perked up.

"Is that pancakes I smell," May gushed in glee, making it more of a statement rather than a question. "Gimme, Gimme, GIMME!" Hopping downstairs two steps at a time, she ran over to AM, drooling all the way.

"May, If you don't stop drooling nobody's having any pancakes" With a disappointed sigh, she ambled straight to the table and sat down next to me. '_Typical May'_ I thought. Misty walked over to us and settled down in the seat beside May. May was wearing a lilac top with black shorts and white and black converse trainers. She also had her signature bandanna tied around her neck. Misty had a simple long sleeved black top and grey trousers. She had grey trainers. AM was, oddly, wearing a school uniform under. It consisted of a white button-up school shirt with purple lines at the hem (she had rolled her sleeves back) and a plain black skirt. On the back of her seat was a black blazer and a purple ribbon. It seemed like everyone noticed at the same time I did, and we all looked over to AM questioningly.

"AM, why are you wearing that?" I asked.

"I wondered when you would notice," She replied with a sigh. "Wait until after we finished breakfast then i'll tell you." After the waiting for ten minutes, we all found ourselves staring at a mound of pancakes, twenty in total, that was placed in the middle of the table. All at once we started eating.

**_Twenty Minutes Later_**

"I am stuffed" I moaned patting my stomach.

"Me too" Everybody agreed.

"Hey Aqua-Marina, It's time to answer our question, why are you wearing that?" Asked Misty.

Aqua-Marina looked down, sheepishly, and I started worrying. _Is the thing she kept from us that bad. AM never looks sheepish, I hope she alright._ Then she confessed:

"I enrolled all of us in a school"

...

...

...

"WHAT"

**_Aqua-Marina POV_**

_Oh boy, I KNEW this was a bad idea, why didn't I listen to my self-conscious when I had the chance._

"Now, guys, I know this sounds bad and unfair bu-"

"Hell, yeah, I sounds BAD and UNFAIR! You should never have done this." Leaf nearly screamed

"How DARE you enroll us into a school we know nothing about" Misty continued

"I left some leaflets on your desks" I feebly muttered. I had noticed that only May was still calm.

"Leaflets, really, LEAFLETS! Y-" Misty shouted, looking awfully scary.

"Gals, we should hear her out. Knowing AM, she wouldn't do it without a reason." May walked over to me. I was silently thanking her.

"Well my reason is... IsawaguythatwaswearingthecrystalpearlaroundhisnecksoIfollowedhimandfoundtheschoolanditwastheenrollmentdayandIsignedusupsowecouldget closertoitandmaybefindtheotherseatreasuresaswell." I whispered, speedily.

"...I have no idea what you just said. In English please" Dawn spoke.

Taking a deep breath, I repeated it, only slower "I saw a guy that was wearing the crystal pearl around his neck so I followed him and found the school and it was the enrollment day and I signed us up so we could get closer to it and maybe, just maybe, find the other sea treasures as well." Everyone had calmed down now that I explained it to them; both Leaf and Misty were sitting down, Dawn wasn't as red and May looked calmer.

"You should have told us before you did that." May said.

"I know I know, and I am so sorry I didn't tell you, but I was just afraid of your reactions" I said.

"Um... I hate to burst your bubble but to go to this school we are going to need our own uniforms, and we probably don't have time to buy them, so what are we going to do?" Leaf asked.

"Oh, I already brought you guys uniforms, they're in your bags," I trudged over to our bags and opened Dawn's, pulling out a folded uniform in a zip-up plastic bag, looking back at them. "See"

* * *

**_Time Skip &amp; No one's POV..._**

The girls were walking along the street, heading to their school.

"You know, now that I think about it, I can't believe they actually accepted us into the school." Dawn wondered.

"Yeah and how does this school work?" Questioned May.

"Well, It is quite complicated so it will be hard to explain but I'll try. The school is divided into eight houses; Honeydew, Majorelle, Amber, Carmine, Vermilion, Onyx, Jasmine and Heliotrope. You are identified by the colour of your ribbon/tie and the lines on the hem of your shirt. Honeydew is green, Majorelle is blue, Amber is orange, Carmine is pink, Vermilion is red, Onyx is black, Jasmine is yellow and Heliotrope is purple. Since the school is quite big, each tower belongs to two of the eight houses, etc." Explained AM.

"So I'm in Majorelle, May is in Vermilion, You and Dawn are in Heliotrope and Leaf's in Onyx?" Misty asked.

"Yep" Leaf answered

"This schooling system is confusing" Said Dawn

"You can say that again" Misty rolled her eyes.

"This schooling system is confusing" repeated AM. They all laughed.

If Only they knew want was going to happen...


	4. Part 2

I FEEL HORRIBLE!

I forgot my email and I couldn't log on + I had lots of stuff to do so please don't kill me.

I still haven't gotten used to all of this but i'm trying. Anyway I am looking for some extra characters so please PM me your OCs.

AR4E does not own pokemon - only my OCs.

PEACE!

P.S. Sorry It's really short.

* * *

The girls were walking along the street, heading to their school.

"You know, now that I think about it, I can't believe they actually accepted us into the school." Dawn wondered.

"Yeah and how does this school work?" Questioned May.

"Well, It is quite complicated so it will be hard to explain but I'll try. The school is divided into eight houses; Honeydew, Majorelle, Amber, Carmine, Vermilion, Onyx, Jasmine and Heliotrope. You are identified by the colour of your ribbon/tie and the lines on the hem of your shirt. Honeydew is green, Majorelle is blue, Amber is orange, Carmine is pink, Vermilion is red, Onyx is black, Jasmine is yellow and Heliotrope is purple. Since the school is quite big, each tower belongs to two of the eight houses, etc." Explained AM.

"So I'm in Majorelle, May is in Vermilion, You and Dawn are in Heliotrope and Leaf's in Onyx?" Misty asked.

"Yep" Leaf answered

"This schooling system is confusing" Said Dawn

"You can say that again" Misty rolled her eyes.

"This schooling system is confusing" repeated AM. They all laughed. When they got to the gates, they slowly started to go their separate ways, saying goodbye.

**May's POV**

I kept walking, following the map they had given me at the front desk, until I got to my homeroom. It had an amazing view of the nearby lake, that we would take our swimming classes in, and the forest surrounding it. When I walked in, there were only three people there; A girl with long pink hair, a boy with blond hair and another boy with green hair. Ignoring them, I walked over to the desk by the window and sat down. _I wonder if AM was right. _Over time more and more people entered the classroom and, finally, our homeroom teacher came in.

She had bright blond hair that flew down to her waist but had pale green highlights, she had blue eyes, a small nose, red lips and she was wearing a long white dress - that reached her ankles - and crystal studded high heels.

"Hello, everybody. I am Mrs Juno and I will be your homeroom teacher. Now, out of your seats, I'm going to place you." Mrs Juno exclaimed. Everyone groaned.

Mrs Juno started calling out names, and after some time I heard my name being called out.

"May Maple, you will sit in the third row, seat one," _Sweet, a seat next to the window._ "And Drew Hayden will sit behind you."

**Misty's POV**

After some time, I made my way to my form room in the west wind. As I walked I noticed someone was walking beside me. He had short black hair, blue rimmed glasses, blue jeans, a white shirt and a red tie. When I reached my form room I held the door open.

"Thank you," The man then walked up to the teachers desk at the front of the class. I looked around and saw that the room was full of people - boys and girls alike - all the while chatting. The man, which I presume is our teacher, sat down and took out some papers "Everyone, calm down. I am Gym Leader Cheren and I teach Pokemon History and Science. Now, can everybody take a seat." Everybody quickly ran to the seats that were available, that by the time I had a look at the whole classroom, there was only one seat left and it was next to a boy with black hair, a black &amp; red cap and had a pikachu on his shoulder. I strode over to it and sat down.

"Well, I hope you like where you're sitting 'cause that is where you're staying." Cheren joyfully said.

**Dawn's POV**

AM and I where walking out of the form room with piplup and dratini. We hadn't met our teacher because she is supposedly sick.

"Hey, whats your first lesson" I asked as we walked, both holding our timetables.

"Pokemon Legends and Myths. Yours?"

"Coordinator Training. It's outside of the school, near the lake."

"Oh, mine's in the east wing. How abou- OUCH" When I heard that I looked up from my timetable sheet to see AM lying on the ground. There was a girl with spiky red hair and shades in her hair kneeling down next to her.

"Sorry about that," The girl said "I'm Zoey Nozomi, and this is Glamoew" Zoey said, pointing to the pokemon standing by her legs.

"It's alright, I'm Aqua-Marina but everyone calls me AM or maybe Aqua, and this is my dratini" They both stood up.

"I'm Dawn and this is piplup." I said, shaking her hand.

"Pip Piplup~" He chirped.

"So, what house are you in? what's you're first lesson?" I asked Zoey.

"Oh I'm in Amber and my first lesson is..." Zoey said, quickly glancing at her schedule "Coordinator Training with Wallace and Fantina"

"Great, Dawn has that so you can go with her" AM quickly said "How about I meet you at lunch?"

"Sure, Bye AM" I exclaimed, going off with Zoey.

I have a feeling, today's going to be a great day.

**No one's POV**

Aqua-Marina watched Dawn and Zoey walk away from her. _'Well this is a great start'_ She thought as she walked downstairs _'I wonder how May, Misty and Leaf are doing'_. After picking up her dratini and putting her on her head, she walked to the classroom. The room was filled with bright colours; all sorts of reds, oranges, yellows and peaches. Inside the room, her form teacher, Pro. Oak, was writing on the black board.

Turning to AM, he exclaimed "Oh, hello Aqua-Marina. Didn't see you there. Are you in my class?" She nodded in response. "Great, Well take a seat."

_Lunch_

Leaf walked into the cafeteria. As she went in line she heard a smooth voice in her ear.

"Hey baby."


End file.
